


God of Love (Thor x Reader)

by KatisTrash



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M, I love (1) God of Asgard, M/M, Pet Names, THOR IS A HUGE SOFTIE, Vaginal Fingering, ch 2 is so unoriginal but u know what, reader is a jealous hoe in ch 2
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-03 07:50:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14564385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatisTrash/pseuds/KatisTrash
Summary: You arrive to one of Tony's parties, while you end up getting a huge surprise.





	1. King's Tour

You and your boyfriend, Thor were going to Asgard for the very first time. You held onto Thor’s hand as you saw the beautiful landscape of the buildings as you two crossed the bifrost, or the rainbow bridge.

“Welcome to Asgard, my love. You can stay here as long as you like.” Thor introduced, pointing at the Asgardian buildings. It was surely a magnificent sight finally being able to see Asgard in person.

“Not many mortals like yourself come in here. It’s such a rare occurrence that a human is able to witness the beauty of Asgard itself.” Thor commented, while he dragged you further up to the sight of Asgard.

“I bet not many humans or even Asgardians that come here wear leggings and a t-shirt either.” You responded, causing Thor to break into laughter, “It would surely be a first after all.” Thor stated, grinning at you.

“Perhaps we should view the Asgardian Palace or would you like to explore further into Asgard?” Thor questioned, as you glanced at the buildings surrounding Asgard.

“I don’t mind where we go, as long as I am with you. Besides, you’re the King, I think you have the decision.” You responded as Thor scooted you in closer, giving you a quick kiss on the lips, “You’re my special guest, darling. The decision is yours.” Thor suggested, squeezing your hand tighter.

“If you say so, my king.” You said, jokingly bowing into his direction, as you lead him to the Asgardian Palace, you desperately wanted to see what it was like.

You two walked into the Palace as you were flabbergasted by the large corridors and how ginormous the building was. You gazed around, pulling Thor along to explore, "I see that you take quite an interest into the Palace." Thor commented, gazing into your almost starry eyed expression.

"Yes, yes it's absolutely wonderful. I mean-- it must be a luxury to live here." You commented, still exploring around the Palace, as Thor snickered following you around. You were like a puppy, so amazed with all of it's surroundings.

Thor nodded, "Oh, believe me it is. It's like living in a magical castle or something." Thor said, making your eyes arch, "So, it's basically like living in Hogwarts is what you're saying?" You questioned, as Thor tilted his head giving you a confused expression.

"I'm not sure what Hogwarts is but I'm sure you're heading in the right direction." Thor said, as you sighed, "You've got lots to learn about humans and their interests." You responded, while you continued to go through the corridors.

"So tell me something, Thor. Do you have your own throne room?" You questioned, still very intrigued by everything in Asgard.

"No, that room is only for Odin but I rather not take it's place. But if you would really like to visit a room I own myself, why not my bedroom?" Thor suggested, giving you a wink, which made you blush furiously.

"Quit being a flirt, you big doof." You said, as you lightly bumped Thor on the shoulder. Bad idea, his arm literally feels like it's made out of rocks. You winced your hand away, as Thor looked at you out of curiosity.

"I have a solution to your problem, my love." Thor stated, leaning into your hand, pressing his lips onto your skin. Oddly, making your pain feel a little better.

You two sat on a couple of steps together, as you two chatted for a while, before Thor started getting into his childhood stories "I remember when me and Loki ran through this Palace and he was trying to stab me. Pretty typical of him actually." Thor admitted, as he let out a laugh. 

His laugh was surely contagious, as you let out a small giggle, "You and your brother were pretty close, huh?" You questioned, as Thor glared at the floor for seemingly a long time.

"Right, right.. we sure were close." Thor said, biting onto his lip. You could tell this really struck a nerve, as your smile basically fell from your face.

You two sat in awkward silence for a moment, before Thor decided to break the ice "Not to mention, Loki is surprisingly such a crybaby. He even cried over breaking a glass! You're supposed to break glasses around here." Thor exclaimed, as you snickered.

"Oh, Thor. Why must you tell the mortal human about that out of all things?" A voice approached you, as you turned seeing Loki in his usual outfit.

"They're not just a human they're very special to me. Besides, you were a very wild child. Well, you still remain one." Thor commented, as you noticed Loki roll his eyes.

"At least I didn't cry whenever I received a haircut." Loki responded, giving Thor a sly grin.

"This could go on for millennias, but I'll give you the gratitude of beating me." Thor said, as he turned back to you. Loki trailed off back into the corridors. 

"So, Y/N, what do you say to my offer? Maybe you need some rest." Thor suggested, giving you another wink. 

"You're just trying to persuade me into your bed, aren't you?" You questioned, eyeing Thor as he gave you a mischievous smirk.

"That is my intention, my love." Thor responded, grappling onto your hand once more. While you quickly replied by noding your head, as Thor led you to his bedroom.

You two walked into his bedroom, as you were absolutely amazed by how huge his bedroom "Wow! I can't believe you sleep here!" You exclaimed, while examining his bedroom.

"Exquisite, isn't it? Why don't you give a try sitting on the bed? I assure you it's super comfortable." Thor suggested, as you took a seat onto Thor's lap instead, which made the God of Thunder himself appear with a blush across his cheeks.

"Quite an accomplishment to make a God blush, huh?" You teased, you couldn't hold back anymore. You pinned Thor against the bed, throwing your lips against his, as almost like an instant, he spun you around pinning you down in return.

"Not so fast, kitten. You're too cute thinking you could pin me down for long." Thor purred under his breath, causing you to let out a silent moan.

His muscles distracted you, as he pulled you in for another kiss. You ruffled your hands through his hair, as you roughly began to kiss his lips.

You gazed at those beautiful blue eyes, before running your fingers through his soft hair, "Did you just shower? You're fluffy like a kitten." You commented, as Thor responded by grinning at you cheekily. 

"What did I say about distracting me, love?" Thor questioned, pinning you against the bed once more. His lips roughly pressed against yours as he grinded against your body. His body heat made you feel flustered. 

"Punish me, daddy." You moaned softly under your breath, as Thor lifted himself up from your body. 

"If you really insist, get on your hands and knees." Thor commanded, as you did as told, and laid yourself in position next to Thor.

His slaps on your ass were almost soft, you excepted way more rougher from him being a God himself, though it really did give you great pleasure.

You moaned his name under your breath, as Thor eventually stopped and sat straight up, "I'm assuming you expected rougher slaps from me, correct? I never want to hurt you my love, especially on purpose." Thor commented, snuggling next to you.

"You're acting too innocent now, why don't you act like a kitten and lick what's yours?" You blurted out, as Thor gave a small smile at you, before laying down on his stomach next to your legs.

You swallowed, as Thor's fingers adventured through the middle of your thighs, sliding his palm down to your panties. His fingers were gentle and soft, as he began to finger your clit.

You let out a louder moan that you anticipated, "Shh, kitten. Daddy says to be quiet." Thor said with a voice as smooth as butter making you almost lose control, as you hesitantly nodded your head, biting your lip, while Thor leaned down to your vagina.

You felt Thor's tongue run against the folds of your vagina, as you tried so desperately to hold in your moans. You felt yourself get wetter and wetter by the second, as Thor thrusted his fingers into you.

"You're getting quite wet, darling. I do perhaps enjoy that." Thor commented, glaring at you as you witnessed his eyes gleam at you.

You felt subtle licks onto your pussy, gradually going quicker. You let out a quiet moan, as you tilted your head back onto the pillows. 

Thor laid back up from the bed, as you laid beside him "I love you, Thor." You said, as Thor responded with a huge grin on his face. 

"You always make me flustered everytime I hear that. I love you too, my darling." His voice was calm and sweet, as he kissed the top of your forehead.

Your rolled over, huddling next to him. He wrapped his arms around you, as soon you felt at ease. You eventually drifted back to sleep, as Thor gave you a warming smile. 

"Goodnight, my Queen."


	2. God in a Suit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You arrive to one of Tony's parties, while you end up getting a huge surprise.

Tonight, you were going to one of Tony’s parties. You were getting prepared in your bedroom for quite a night. You must have checked yourself for the hundredth time, you just wanted to impress the God of Thunder himself, Thor, but you must admit it must be hard to please a God, especially one who is able to do the most enchanting things. Before long, you were daydreaming, while sitting on your bed.

You heard a sudden knock on the door, which startled you, “Y/N! Dad says you have a party to go to and he says to hurry up!” Your little sister, Cassie yelled as you shook yourself out of your trance, lifting yourself up from your bed, grabbing ahold of the door.

Cassie’s eyes widened while gazing at you, “Wow! You look exactly like a Princess!” She exclaimed, while her eyes examined over you.

“Thank you, my little lady.” You responded, giving her a small bow. A grin was planted on Cassie’s face as she giggled.

“You better get down there before dad gets mad. You know how he gets when he’s angry.” Cassie stated, as you immediately stepped down the stairs. “Have fun, your highness!” You heard Cassie say before seeing the sight of your father, Scott standing by the staircase.

“Hey kiddo, I heard you were heading to a party. You better get going. Don’t let those boys swoon over you.” Scott said, kissing your forehead as a small blush arose from your cheeks “Dad! I’m not a little kid anymore, you don’t have to do that.” You exclaimed, as Scott responded with a slight frown before you began to escort yourself out of the house, you waved at your father while he returned it with a grin.

You eventually made your way to the Stark Tower, where the party was held. God knows what for, he always throws parties for absolutely no reason. You scanned the room, as you saw Tony, Clint, Bruce, and Natasha surrounding the table while sitting on the couch.

“You searching for somebody in particular, sweetheart?” A voice boomed from behind you, as you swung around, it was in fact the host of the party Tony Stark himself.

“I’m--I’m looking for Thor, have you seen him?” You stuttered out, but managed to cough out your question.

“Thor? Oh, honey you have got to see him. I was starting to get tired of seeing him in that damn armor all the time.” Tony responded, leading you over to the table.

“I mean, honestly? He looks super attractive in that suit.” You overheard Bruce whisper to Natasha, as they both eyed you. A blush rose on Bruce’s cheeks as he noticed you were listening.

“Are you going to hit on Thor now or something?” Natasha teased, as you sat there confuzzled by the conversation.

Not long, you were no longer confused, as Thor stepped back over to the table. Your jaw dropped, as you noticed Thor in a nicely fitted black suit with a striped tie. You stood there completely speechless and almost unable to breathe.

“Oh! Hello Lady Y/N! I’m quite surprised to see you here. You’re looking very beautiful tonight.” Thor said, smiling in your direction, as he scanned your body. You felt your heart almost beat out of your chest, as you stood there stunned by how goddamn gorgeous he looked.

“T--Thank you. You--um sure are looking beautiful as well.” You stammered out, as Thor grinned at you, making your heart beat faster, if that was even possible.

“Of course! I appreciate your generosity. Mind if I get you a drink?” Thor questioned, as you simply nodded your head. You could barely be able to produce words correctly.

As Thor walked off to grab drinks, Natasha gave you a cheekily smirk “Looks like someone has heart eyes for Thor.” Nastasha commented, making you blush furiously.

“I--I do not. I just--um--think he’s very attractive and kissable and--and he’s super sweet.” You said, as a small giggle escaped from Natasha’s lips.

“You totally have a crush on him!” Natasha exclaimed, sounding exactly like a teenage girl asking who your crush is.

You stood there in defeat, you had no defense to prove otherwise, “You're right, I have this massive thing for him. I can't speak around him. My heart races. My palms are sweaty.” You felt like you were explaining some middle school crush, but obviously it wasn't even close to that.

“You have it bad, I'm afraid. Maybe you should raise that confidence and go talk to him before that girl over there snatches him up before your eyes.” Natasha stated, signaling you to go to Thor. You gulped, glancing over at Thor.

Indeed, he was talking to some random girl, probably which Tony invited. Your heart filled with rage of jealousy, as you stormed to them.

“I don't believe we have met before. Who are you exactly?” You questioned, as the girl turned to frown at you.

“Name's Hannah. And who do you think you are?” Hannah hissed, as she scooted closer to Thor. You could feel rage within your eyes.

“None of your damn business. You must be one of Tony’s new toys I'm assuming?” You snapped back, as Hannah rolled her eyes, crossing her arms.

“No, actually. I just happened to get invited. Didn't think a greedy ass bitch would be here.” Hannah growled, as you stepped forward to her. Badly wanting to take a swing at her dumbass face.

“Ladies, please.” Thor interrupted, stepping in between you two, “I rather not see a fight between you gorgeous girls.” Thor said, as your eyebrows arched. Gorgeous? She looks like a damn orange with all that makeup.

“Fine! It was nice meeting you, Thor at least. I hope I never have to see your bitchy ass again. You will regret it.” Hannah threatened, glaring at you before trailing off into another direction.

“I never seen you as aggravated as you were just then. Something the matter?” Thor questioned, as you took a deep breath. This had to be the right time to confess.

“Well-- I-- I was kind of.. jealous.” You slurred out, as Thor gave you a surprised look. You could tell his eyes filled with relief.

“Ah, I see. If I'm not wrong, you must have feelings for me, correct?” Thor asked, as you gulped deeply. You sat there avoiding eye contact with Thor for a moment.

“Yes--yes. I do. I mean, I always have as soon as I met you. I knew. I'm sorry I just..” You rambled on, as you were interrupted by Thor’s lips pressed onto yours. Your eyes widened in complete shock.

“Don't be sorry. Believe me when I say, I have the same feelings as you do for me.” Thor confessed, as you could feel your heart rate speed up once more.

“Do you want to, maybe go on a date?” You questioned, as your palms shook in fear.

“I would absolutely love to! Maybe I could take you to Asgard sometime if you would like?” Thor asked, as you excitedly nodded your head. You took a deep breath in relief. Everything was going to be alright.


End file.
